


Denial

by mohinikapuahi



Series: March WotD Works [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you don't know what you really need until it's taken away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

As Steve walked out of the club, his hands clenched into tight fists, and let the humid storm heavy air hit him like a punch to the gullet. Forcing himself to draw in a deep breath, he tried to gather his thoughts. He just hadn’t expected it to hurt so much. Walking quickly his long legs ate up the pavement as he put as much distance between him and the club as he could. Heavy rain drops started to fall as he walked, the chill against his sweating skin making it prickle with goose flesh.  


His stride slowed as he ran out of pavement, his boots scuffing sand and gravel as he became aware of his surroundings. The sudden rainstorm stopping as quickly as it had started, he looked up and barely saw the surf shack he stood beside. Jamming his hands against his hips he paced back and forth, his agitation palpable. 

It shouldn’t hurt this much. It never had before. Right there was the crux of his problem. It had always been women before. Beautiful women, they were always gorgeous, sensitive women. Steve, himself, had pushed the women towards him. But when Steve had looked up from his seat beside the bar, he hadn’t been able to control the rage that burned through him at what he had seen. 

Danny. His Danny. Danny, who until this very evening had been straighter than an arrow. Danny with another man all over him, hands gripping those firm rounded buttocks in the same khakis he’d worn to work. Danny, his head thrown back as the interloper suckled at his neck. The same spot, the fluttering pulse point, had fascinated Steve every single day.

Spearing his fingers through his hair, his pace slowed as his anger burned down to a flame of bitter regret. There had always been women, Rachel, Gabby, Models, they all loved Danny, were drawn to him like moths to a brightly burning flame. Steve knew that, hell he was drawn just as intensely but Steve had learned to appreciate from afar. He learned to walk a half a pace behind Danny, just so he could watch the muscular flex of his perfect ass as he walked. He had taken to watching Danny from the corner of his eye while he drove; appreciating the play of muscled shoulders under those business shirts he wore.

Why? Because he was happy letting Danny have whoever he wanted just so long as Danny was happy, simply because Steve couldn’t have him.

Why, when Steve had been content to watch and not touch did Danny have to go and change the rules. Danny didn’t do men. Danny was a card carrying hetrosexual. The bitter self-deprecating laugh that bubbled from Steve’s lips was almost a sob. He’d wasted so much time with ungrounded assumptions and now he’d missed his chance. 

He didn’t even know why he had gone to the club tonight. Except he did. Cath was a loving, affectionate and beautiful woman, but sometimes she just wasn’t enough. There was an itch under his skin that she couldn’t even begin to scratch. It wasn’t even about hooking up, because it had been a long time since he’d sought the rough and tumble of a quick fuck in the alley or cheap hotel room with a nameless man, just to sooth the burning need in his body. It was about the right sort of physical contact, not the soft feminine curves of his friend and lover, but the hard resilient press of a firm body against his own. The contact that his body and soul craved every day, being with Cath wasn’t enough anymore.

An angry sound that could have been a laugh bubbled from his lips. He was still lying to himself. Even seeing Danny, so obviously happy, he couldn’t be truthful with himself. It wasn’t Cath or a random man he needed. Anger burned through him at his own pitiful realization. He drew back with a tightly clenched fist and slammed it into the plasterboard wall beside him. The plaster crumbled around the force of his fist. Pulling his hand free, he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, not even noticing the blood that trickled down his knuckles.

He had been in denial.

It was Danny he needed.


End file.
